


Reflection

by Plisetskitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i put a lot of work into this i hope i did well, nonbinary kuroo, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Yaku reflects on how much resident dumbass Kuroo Tetsurou means to him





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift for one of my best friends, Fox. Ily and I hope you enjoy it!!

Yaku didn't know what he was expecting wheh he entered Lev's house for the party the Nekoma High volleyball team had planned, but it wasn't this.

  
The atmosphere was relatively calm, despite Lev's enthusiastic greetings when he opened the door.

"Yaku-san! Come in! Almost everybody else is here already. We have snacks. Did you bring drinks like we planned?"

Yaku held up a grocery bag. "Of course." 

"I'll take them to the kitchen! Thanks, Yaku-san!" Lev took the bag from Yaku, slightly too fast and overenthusiastically, nearly dropping the bag in the process.

 _Idiot_... Yaku made his way towards Lev's living area. The Haibas had graciously allowed the entire Nekoma volleyball team to gather at their home while they were out for the night.

Yaku wouldn't have trusted this rowdy bunch of morons in his house while he was gone. He was going to make extra sure to thank Lev's parents for allowing this the next time they spoke. 

Shockingly, however, the rowdy bunch of morons weren't acting very rowdy right now. 

Most of them were lounging around, some with snacks in hand, others absentmindedly playing video games as they chatted with their peers.

"What do you think about that freak duo from Karasuno?"

"We should get together with Fukurodani again soon."

"Did Kenma-san skip out on us?"

Yaku held back a laugh as a rather disgruntled Kenma spoke up. "Kenma-san is right behind you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize!" The horrified first year began to apologize profusely.

"I'll take it as a compliment." Kenma replied, a smile playing at his lips. "I was trying not to stick out."

Yaku chuckled as the first year let out a sigh of relief. 

Yaku sat down looked and around the room, taking in the sight. It was odd, seeing the team so relaxed and calm. Usually they were so loud and energetic. Maybe they wanted to hold onto these moments, knowing this would be one of the last times this Nekoma lineup would all be together outside of practice. The third years, already incredibly busy, would have even more to worry about after the holiday break ended. College applications, exams, their last competitive games in high school. Soon, there would be new first years, new regulars. A new captain.

God, Yaku couldn't imagine someone having to replace Kuroo. Sure, there had been other captains during Yaku's time on the team. Sure, Kuroo was an idiot. But they were an unmistakably good captain, who most of these kids found themselves looking up to. 

Yaku wondered how easy it would be to replace that. By this point, he couldn't imagine himself on a team without Kuroo as captain.

But he sure as hell wasn't going to say that to Kuroo.

Speaking of, where was the bastard? There was no way Kuroo was here. Yaku would have sensed the raw chaotic gay energy they constantly exuded.

And been subjected to immediate flirting.

If Kuroo Tetsurou was a moron, Yaku Morisuke was a morosexual. Yaku often wondered how someone so intelligent could be such a dumbass. But he loved them nonetheless.

Just then, a knock sounded at the front door.  Lev rushed to open it, and in stepped Kuroo Tetsurou.  
All eyes in the room were on Kuroo. Yaku gasped at the sight.

Kuroo came into the light of the living room in a sleeveless A-line dress the same red as the Nekoma uniforms.   
Their toned biceps were showing due to the lack of sleeves.

Yaku thought he might die. He tried to say something, to tell Kuroo how wonderful they looked _,_ but the words got caught in his throat. 

_Y_ aku Morisuke was not often found at a loss for words. On the rare occasion he was, it was almost always because or Kuroo.

 _"_ Tetsu..." He managed to whisper.

K _u_ roo winked as they came closer.

_Are they wearing lipstick too? God damn, Tetsurou...._

"Like what you see?"

"I- You." Yaku's face was beet red. Still at a loss for words, he managed a nod.

Kuroo laughed that godawful hyena laugh that Yaku had come to love.

He resented it now, though. They had no right. Coming in here, to a casual party, looking so gorgeous. And then having the audacity to laugh when Yaku reacted accordingly.

Yaku glared at Kuroo, but they both knew he wasn't actually angry.

He was fucking elated.

Kuroo and Yaku sat down next to each other on the couch. Yaku immediately took Kuroo's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"You were late." Yaku teased. "Even Kenma got here before you."

"I was fashionably late, though. You saw how everyone looked at me when I walked in."

"I don't think that means what you think it means."

"Doesn't it? I was going for a pun."

Yaku simply rolled his eyes. "Nerd." 

Yaku rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder. He wished he could freeze this moment in time and keep it like this forever. The team all together, the calm, almost nostalgic atmosphere. Kuroo.

Kuroo.

What would first-year Yaku have thought if he'd been told that one day he would fall in love with Kuroo Tetsurou?

He'd have never thought it possible. 

But their constant bickering of the past had evolved into friendly banter. They'd learned to work together, to see the best in each other.

And eventually fallen for each other.

Sometimes it didn't feel real. 

Sometimes dating Kuroo felt like a dream Yaku never wanted to wake up from. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so lucky.

Other times, it was ridiculous.

Phone calls at one in the morning, Kuroo going on animatedly about how they, along with Bokuto, nearly got caught stealing their neighbor's Roomba (they still had the Roomba. They had initially tried to name it "Yaku Jr." because it was "small and temperamental", but Yaku had soon caught wind of this and Kuroo, with the fear of God instilled into his heart, renamed it Edward). Sleepless nights spent at each other's houses, only sleepless because Kuroo would shake Yaku awake at three in the morning with some unanswerable question ("Do octopi have feelings? Wait, is it octopi or octopussies?", "Do you think when Kenma meows at his cat, the cat understands him?", "Do snails think? What if snails are sentient and their language is just incomprehensible to us?").

Yaku wouldn't change a thing about Kuroo.

They were perfect in Yaku's eyes. 

Kuroo poked Yaku's cheek. "What are you thinking about? You only go quiet for that long when you're thinking."

"You."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Yaku got up from his seat and offered a hand out to Kuroo. "Let's step outside for a minute."  
Kuroo took Yaku's hand and followed him outsi _de._ It was dark by now;, the only light source was the street lamp on the corner.

"What's up?" Kuroo asked. "Is everything okay?"

Yaku nodded. "I just. Wanted to come out here and be alone with you for a few minutes." Yaku sat down on the front steps of the Haiba residence.

Kuroo sat down next to Yaku, and pulled him close. 

"You mean a lot to me, you know. I don't want you to ever think I'm taking you for granted. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met, and I'm so happy and proud to be able to call you my datemate." 

"Wow." Kuroo replied. They looked genuinely touched by Yaku's words. "That was gay." They continued, but the last syllable caught in their throat, revealing their true feelings.

"Tetsu?"

"I'm okay. Wasn't expecting any of that." Kuroo paused for a moment, before going on, voice soft and barely over a whisper. "I love you." They planted a kiss on Yaku's cheek.

"Love you, too."

They sat together for a little while longer in silence, before they heard the front door open.

"Oh, there you are." Kenma's soft voice came from behind them. "Lev's looking for you."

Yaku turned towards Kenma. "We'll be in in a minute."

Kenma brushed a thumb across his left cheek. "You got a little something..."

"SO YOU WERE WEARING LIPSTICK!" Yaku turned to Kuroo. "Now I have to go inside with a lipstick smudge on my cheek for the whole team to see." He lamented.

Kuroo stuck their tongue out, rushing inside before Yaku could say anything more.

Yaku ran in after him, shaking a fist. He couldn't scold Kuroo anymore than he had already, or he'd burst out laughing.

"Can't get me!" Kuroo called from what sounded like the kitchen.

Yaku shook his head. _What_ _a moron_.

But they were Yaku's moron.

And Yaku couldn't be happier.


End file.
